


Ciasta naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj

by lucky_one



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean dostaje ciasto, Fluff, Moja psiółka becąc prosiła mnie o zmiany w tłumaczeniu, TO KARA ZA SZIP MONI I MNIE, Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia Pi!, ale i tak cię kocham., i hate translating puns but this was too good not to translate, pffff zostawiłam jak było
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_one/pseuds/lucky_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean budzi się w dniu Pi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciasta naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And If I Die Before I Wake, I Pray the Lord My Pie to (NOT) Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720382) by [NotQuiteInsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteInsane/pseuds/NotQuiteInsane). 



> AN: Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia Pi, ludzie. Napisane na przerwie między lekcjami, więc krótkie. Ale hej, ciasto.

\- Dean.  
\- Mrmf...  
\- Dean. Obudź się. Jest ciasto.  
Dean usiadł. Rozejrzał się zaciekawiony po pokoju, nagle rozbudzając się całkowicie, a kołdra upadła na podłogę, tworząc zmięty kłąb.  
Sam roześmiał się i wstał z łóżka Deana, na którym wcześniej siedział. Byli u Bobby'ego i wreszcie mieli łóżka osobno, więc mogli spać jak długo chcieli, ale warto było wstać dla czegoś takiego. Ciepłe, apetyczne, soczyste zapachy napływały z dołu i młodszy Winchester był zaskoczony, że Dean nie zwęszył ich wcześniej i nie poszedł za nimi przez sen. Zdarzało już mu się to.  
\- Na dole, chłopie.  
Dean wyskoczył z łóżka, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilkę, by założyć spodnie i zbiegł na dół, wciąż bez koszulki. Bo ciasto o każdej porze było tak ważne. A ciasto rano? Jeszcze ważniejsze.  
Tupot stóp Deana na drewnianej podłodze powiadomił Castiela i Bobby'ego o tym, ze się zbliża, zanim jeszcze go zobaczyli i anioł spojrzał na Bobby'ego z niepokojem. - Czy on zawsze jest taki podekscytowany rano?  
\- Cóż, upiekłeś ciasto, Cas. - gruba, oprawiona w skórę księga, którą czytał Bobby, zamknęła się z trzaskiem i została odłożona na bok. - Niewiele rzeczy jest w stanie podekscytować tego chłopaka, ale myślę, że tobie się udało.

Dean pobiegł przez gabinet i otworzył drzwi do kuchni na oścież, wdychając woń, jakby była tym, co utrzymywało go przy życiu. Niewielka ilość cukru, jaka najwidoczniej unosiła się w powietrzu wystarczyła, żeby był na ciastkowym haju. Zamknął oczy; czuł charakterystyczne zapachy, które był w stanie rozpoznać i wiedział, że odgadnie pochodzenie każdego ze stygnących aromatów w małym pomieszczeniu. Czuł jabłko, dynię, wiśnię, cytrynową bezę, jagody i... Czym był ten ostatni?

Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany, poszukując kuszącego ciasta. Czy mógł to być wypiek, którego wcześniej nie jadł? Biorąc pod uwagę ilość ciasta, jaką zjadł w życiu, Dean nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie czuł wcześniej takiego zapachu. Pośród dominującego zapachu pieczonego spodu pojawiały się również kwaśne domieszki, lecz wystarczająco słodkie (czy to był brązowy cukier?), by ślinka napłynęła mu do ust. leżało naprzeciwko piekarnika i było jasne, że zostało z niego wyciągnięte jako ostatnie. Miało kruszonkę ułożoną w kratkę, więc widział przez nią nadzienie, ale miało naprawdę dziwny kolor, coś w stylu różowo-czerwonego z odrobiną brązu. Dean skrzywił się, patrząc na nie i delikatnie szturchnął je palcem.  
\- Czy te ciasta ci odpowiadają?  
Dean podskoczył w górę jakiś metr i odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć anioła, który stanął za nim. - Jezu, Cas! Nie rób tak. I tak, wyglądają świetne.  
Odsunął się, żeby Cas widział to, które właśnie podziwiał. - Ale co to za placek?  
\- Znalazłem przepis w internecie - powiedział Cas, wyglądając na niesamowicie z siebie zadowolonego. - Sam pokazał mi, jak z niego korzystać.  
Dean zaśmiał się i jeszcze raz dotknął wypieku. - Jak się nazywa?  
\- Bumbleberry pie - usłyszał odpowiedź. Sam opierał się o framugę, ubrany w spodnie od dresu i t-shirt, z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Truskawki, rabarbar, jagody i maliny. Cas miał trochę za dużo frajdy, gdy powiedziałem, żeby poszukał składników i wrócił z około tuzinem różnych rzeczy. Nie jetem pewien, czy wszystkie były jadalne...  
\- Jest smaczne? - Dean znów się zaciągnął. - Pachnie trochę kwaskowato.  
\- To przez rabarbar i maliny, ale spokojnie, jest słodkie. Spróbowałem wcześniej nadzienia.  
  
Bobby wszedł do kuchni, z czapką z daszkiem na głowie. - Słyszałem o gnieździe wampirów kilka miast stąd. Zajmiecie się tym, chłopcy, czy mam o tym powiedzieć komuś innemu?  
Dean spojrzał na niego badawczo. - Chcesz, żebym zrezygnował z placka dla polowania? Naprawdę? Niech inni się tym zajmą.  
\- Domyślałem się, że tak powiesz -powiedział Bobby, chichocząc.  
\- Więc z jakiej okazji to ciasto? Mam urodziny? - Dean popatrzył na Sama i Casa. To oni mogliby wymyślić coś takiego, nie Bobby. - Jak coś przeskrobaliście albo macie złe wieści, to mówcie od razu, nie psujcie tym ciasta.  
Sam wzruszył ramionami. - Jest dzień pi.  
\- Pi? Jak w angielskim "pie" - "ciasto"? To jest w ogóle taki dzień?  
\- Nie, Dean, Pi. Jak w matematyce. Trzy koma jeden cztery jeden pięć dziewięć, i tak dalej?  
\- Człowieku, nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz.  
Brunet westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Naprawdę nie uważałeś w szkole, prawda?  
Dean uśmiechnął się. - Uważałem, tylko że, wiesz, nie na naukę.  


Czterech mężczyzn w kuchni odwróciło się w stronę sześciu ciast, na widok których ciekła ślinka. Nawet Castiel wyglądał na gotowego, by chwycić za widelczyk, mimo że nie musiał jeść. Sam otworzył szafkę i wyjął sztućce, podając je Bobby'emu i Deanowi. Wszyscy popatrzyli na różne smaki placków wyłożone na blacie i, jak na komendę, wzięli swoje ulubione. Dean chwycił jabłkowe, Sam dostał jagodowe, a Bobby oszukiwał i wyciągnął ciasto z orzeszkami pekan, które chował w lodówce.  
Gdy zaczęli jeść, Dean mógł powiedzieć tylko jedno.  
\- Zajebiście.


End file.
